mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Vice Principal Stern
Vice Principal Stern is the new Vice Principal of Whitechapel High School. He appears as just a stern official, but was infact a evil and very powerful Wizard. He is portrayed by actor, Richard Waugh. Background He comes from a long line of wizards, two hundered years ago, his great grandfather, tried to use the Lucifractor to wipe every Vampire out of Whitechaple. However he was defeated by Jesse, and the Lucifractor was taken. Stern inherited both his ansestors powers, and his hatred for vampires. Season 2 Welcome Back Dusker Stern first appears in this episode when Sarah throws her letter from The Vampire Council on the ground and he asks her to throw it into the trash but she refuses, he asks her again but, this makes Sarah angry, she then throws him in a nearby trash can, he then expells her but Erica gets Benny to do a mind erasal spell on him, he then asks the three of them to get back to class. Some time before this, he sumoned the Breath of Death, to begin his genocidical campain to wipe out vampires. Inderpendance Daze Wearing a cloak, he broke into Ethan's personal dimenson, planning to kill Ethan, he attempted it several times with fire bolts, he also later alliened with Evil Sarah and Cyberdontist, and tried to kill Sarah and Benny aswell as Ethan, they managed to escape him, by jumping back into the real universe, however they didn't learn his identity. Hottie Ho-Tep Stern appears very briefly in this episode at Rory 's locker with Mr. G. Siren Song Stern is directing the talent show auditions (which he is not very happy about). He is affected by Serena 's wail in the auditorium which causes him to draw on himself, when he returns to normal, he exclaims that the song gave him an ice cream headache. He later appears watching Muse-o-tronics audition which he says is terrible but, he gives them the final spot in the show just so he can leave, Sarah and Erica walk in ready to audition, but he doesn't let them and leaves to get some coffee and his ears "flushed". He is at the talent show later on in the episode and calls the Muse-o-tronics show very "interesting". Jockenstein Stern first appears in this episode with Mr. Steiner looking over the hockey try-outs. He says that you have to bleed hockey, sweat hockey, only the best of the best will make the team and that there will be no time for fun. Stern next appears standing next to Steiner observing one of the teams games. He asks what's wrong with Boltz (because he scored 3 points on his own net) he also says that, Boltz needs a brain. He then tells Ethan that he looks a little worn out so he should sit on the bench (Ethan had a vision when he touched Boltz). He is last seen taking the hockey equipment to storage, and the last item he grabs is Boltz' helmet of Ethan and Benny. The Date to End All Dates Dressed in his cloaks, he broke into the Vampire Concil, and tortured the libary keeper, trying to learn the location of the Lucifractor. He later found it, and met both Rory and Benny there, who had found the actual Lucifractor, still unaware who he was, the managed to lose him, by leaving him, to face Jesse's guard dog, he managed to escape this monster though. Later in school he spotted, Benny and Ethan fighting over the Lucifractor, he took it from them, they still unaware who he was. While searching his office for the Lucifractor, he again met Ethan and Benny, and sent them away. Disgused as him, Benny snuck back in, but he was still in his office, using his magic, he easily overpowered Benny, and learned from him the Ethan was a Seer. Aware Ethan could be a threat, he possed as Benny, and gave Ethan a warning, before cursing him, so he was afraid of everything. He went onto storm the Vampire concil again, this time armed with the Lucifractor, he causally killed dozens of vampires, planning to use there beacon, to broakcast the objects power all over the town, thus wiping out all the vampires. He was confronted by Ethan, Sarah, Benny and Jesse, hoiwever having arleady anticipated this, he had already taken control of Benny and turned him on them. Ready to proceed, he was again faced by Sarah and Jesse, having defeated Benny. He turned the power of the Lucifractor on them, trying to kill him. However at that moment, Ethan snuck up behind him, and using his new power of Telepathy, got inside his mind, using this he goaded Stern, using his own arrogance, against him, and manipulated him into trying and absorb the power of the Lucifractor, this act caused the Lucifractor to expload and apparantly killed Stern. Personallity Stern orginally appeared, as just a stern and mean Vice Principal, he constanly showed himself to be uncaring around students, and often abused his powers, and intimaded them, he acted like he ruled the school, and often acted tolitarian, he was also quick to anger. But underneath this layer, was a much worse one, he was infact a evil and incredibly powerful wizard, and he had a genocidal hatred of vampires, he even seemed to enjoy killing them, he simply dismissed them as "monsters" and "bat people" and did not care how many he killed, longing to drive them out of whitechaple, and he was willing to kill anyone who got in his way, vampire or not. Stern was also arrogant, and power hungry, this proved to be his undoing, as it was through this, that Ethan manipulated him into trying to absorb the power of the Lucifractor, an act that killed him. He was also highly inteligent, and secretive, he kept his true identity secret, till he was ready to act upon it, and was even willing to ignore vampires, purely to keep his true self hidden. He also recognised Ethan Morgan as a treat to his plans, even before he learned Ethan was a Seer, and tried to kill him several times, as well as going out of his way, to make Ethans life hard. Abilities Stern was an incredibly powerful wizard, able to fire bolts of energy, fire balls, take control of others minds, manipulate Seers visions, curse others so they were strickened by fear. Even before he gained the Lucifractor, he was able to causally overpower and kill Vampires. He could also perform far greater forms of power, he was able to summon the breath of death, and used it to try to kill Ethan, he was able to break into pocket dimensions, erase memorise and knock out others. He was described as the most powerful thing they had ever faced, and was even more powerful than Benny's Grandma. Even she couldn't undo his spells, and he was able to defeat her, with a residual spell. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Guest Stars Category:Males Category:Minor Males Category:Whitechapel High School Category:Whitechapel Category:Teachers Category:Villains